


I scream for ice cream

by Sannek



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Ice Cream, M/M, POV Nyota Uhura, Shore Leave, Short & Sweet, kind of doing it in public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sannek/pseuds/Sannek
Summary: Shore leave, ice cream and a show Uhura hadn't dreamed of.





	I scream for ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> Just some shenanigans.

*

**

Uhura lay herself back against her sun lounger, enjoying the warmth of the sun.

After she’d settled in comfortably, she reached besides her to finally dedicate all of her attention towards the little bowl of ice cream sitting besides her in the sand.

She dipped her spoon in and brought the soft morsel to her mouth, enjoying the cool sweetness with closed eyes.

After a content sigh, she turned her head to glance at her captain, finding his sparkling eyes on her.

“Thank you again for the treat, captain.” she said, raising her ice cream at him.

“Anytime, lieutenant.” Kirk answered, winking at her. He held up the small, portable whipped-cream synthesizer he’d gotten earlier at the ice cream parlor and asked, “cream?”

Uhura shook her head no and smiled, “I’m fine, thank you.” She told him and enjoyed the next sweet spoonful. Kirk smiled and then shook his portable synthesizer and helped himself to a generous amount of synthesized cream.

Spock, seated in between them, watched their exchange like a ping pong game, head swiveling right, then left. He too held a little bowl of ice cream and a little spoon, only he held each item as if they were probably dangerous.

Uhura had to take a deep breath to tone down the smile that tried to manifest itself on her face. First there was Spock being adorable without even wanting to and then Kirk and his nostalgia! Leave it to a hopeless romantic like him to get a cream synthesizer that even had to be handled like those spray cans they used to use in the past.

But nostalgia and romanticism aside – Uhura wondered if there’d ever been a better captain then hers. Well, there probably weren’t much captains who fought Starfleet to let his officers have a few peaceful days to relax on such a lovely shore leave planet. And probably there were even less captains who got all of their senior staff ice cream.

She closed her eyes again to fully enjoy the flavor on her tongue. One scoop was mango maracuya, the other made of an indigenous fruit called _mallalelo_. Both tasted deliciously.

She closed her eyes again.

“What is it, Mr. Spock?” She heard Kirk’s voice ask, his tone teasing.

“This is not sanitary, captain.” Spock answered and again, Uhura had to smile a little more. She opened her eyes to see what Kirk had done this time to warrant the disapproval of his First.

Spock looked thoroughly out of place. Clad in his full uniform, a massive frown caught between his slanted brows and his spine so straight it made Uhura’s back ache.

His still untouched ice cream had now become soft and shiny in the heat.

“It’s only ice cream, Spock.” Kirk answered, licking his thumb. Kirk’s pointer and middle finger also glistened with moisture, probably because he’d licked them, too, offending Spock’s Vulcan sensibilities.

“And besides,” Kirk went on, “I washed my hands, so there’s nothing to worry about.”

Uhura heard the still teasing tone in her captain’s voice and hoped that Spock would hear it, too, and take to the bait. It held a certain charm to watch those two. Kirk would tease Spock or even flirt with him shamelessly and Spock would banter right back by playing the literal Vulcan and pretending he didn’t understand.

Uhura let her breath escape in a fond sigh. These two…

“Aren’t you going to eat that?” Kirk then asked, before Spock could answer and Uhura found herself a little disappointed.

“I find myself… unsure if it is safe to ingest a meal of such low temperature.” Spock answered, his frown if even possible, deepening a little further. He held his little bowl as if it were possibly going to attack him.

“Just try it, Spock.” Kirk said, “you’re a scientist! Doesn’t sound very much like a scientist to me if you dismiss it without even trying it.”

Spock brought the full intensity of his frown upon the small bowl of innocent ice cream while Kirk’s eyes wandered to Uhura’s. The soft smile on his face spread a little wider and he winked at her again, making her fondness of him flare. But instead of looking away, she cast him a coquettish look from under her lashes to tell him he’d been caught flirting with her.

It worked and Kirk looked away first, chuckling softly.

Spock now eyed Kirk, his lips in a straight line and a small pout. If Uhura was only allowed to tell him how very adorable he looked in such moments.

Kirk’s eyes were back on Spock as well. “Well?” he asked, indicating Spock’s sweet cargo with a nod of his chin. “Eat it before it’s all molten.”

Spock eyed the bowl once more. Then looking at Jim finally said, “very well.”

Under Kirk’s soft, fond smile and Uhura’s much better hidden but just as fond smile, Spock raised his spoon about ready to dip it into his partly molten ice cream and froze.

With his arm raised, Uhura could see that the top scoop had finally yielded to the sun and physics, leaving a sticky, sweet trail over Spock’s fingers.

“Captain!” Spock said as if there was an imminent threat.

Kirk barked a laugh of pure mirth and Uhura quickly put the next spoonful into her mouth to prevent herself from doing the same.

“Spock!” Kirk said, nearly crying with laughter, “it’s just food! Just, just lick it up!”

“I will do no such thing!” Spock protested, his lips coming to rest in an even more pronounced pout. “I require a napkin.”

“Do you?” Kirk asked and Uhura could see the mischief clicking into place on his face.

It was the only warning she was about to get - from there on, everything happened fast.

Kirk moved with his typical unstoppable swiftness. He stunned Spock into stillness by grabbing the Vulcan’s wrist. He snatched the small bowl out of Spock’s hand and put it away. Then he shook the synthesizer two times and sprayed a small, appetizing looking cap of cream onto Spock’s outstretched pointer finger.

Spock’s face went blank in shock but Kirk would not let himself get distracted by that.

Uhura froze, her spoon halfway to her already open mouth, dropping her ice cream right before her lips. It landed in a wet, cold kiss on her chest and slid down into the neckline of her dress to melt in her bra.

But she could only spare it a fleeting glance to then keep gaping at her two commanding officers.

Kirk, as charmingly brash as ever, moved like a dancer to settle himself on Spock’s lap, straddling his hips.

Spock’s body went instantaneously rigid as if all off his movement had been sucked from him to now add up on Kink’s maniac energy.

And Kirk didn’t seem like he was anywhere near ready to stop. His eyes bore into Spock’s as he brought the Vulcan’s fingers up to his mouth. Poking his tongue out he licked the ice cream and the spray cream off Spock’s fingers.

Spock wheezed out a breathy “_Jim_” that didn’t sound anything like his usual, calm baritone. Then he squeezed his eyes firmly shut, his eyebrows nearly level, as Kirk took his pointer and middle finger into his mouth to clean them of the offending sweetness.

Uhura felt her own hands tremble and her breath stutter while Spock grew even more rigid.

Kirk let go of Spock’s fingers which led the Vulcan to open his eyes and suck in a breath as if he’d stopped breathing through Jim’s actions. But Kirk didn’t seem to think of giving him a break, yet. He only put another cap of spray cream on Spock’s fingers and took them into his mouth once more.

Spock predictably squeezed his eyes firmly shut again.

Uhura found herself watching in captivated horror as Spock grew impossibly still, a small sound, something between a grunt and a whine escaping his lips.

However, that small sound seemed to satisfy Kirk and he let go of Spock’s fingers and his hand. He settled back in his own sun lounger and put the bowl of now completely molten ice cream back into Spock’s still outstretched hand.

Spock, probably stunned, continued to be very still holding on to his bowl of ice cream. Only his chest rose and fell more pronounced and rapidly as if his body was suddenly in need of more oxygen.

Uhura blinked, then looked at Kirk who threw her another, this time disgustingly smug wink. Uhura hurried to look away.

The ice cream in her bra had become an uncomfortably wet patch. But, she noticed somewhat horrified that it wasn’t the only wet patch she currently had on her person.

What in all worlds had she just witnessed? And why in all worlds hadn’t Spock stopped Kirk?

She lowered her bowl of half eaten ice cream to her lap and chanced a glance at the two officers besides her.

What she saw gave her pause.

The two of them were now inclined towards each other and engaged in a murmured conversation, Spock sipping his ice cream from his spoon like a thin, sweet soup. Just as nothing had ever happened.

Only that Spock looked more relaxed now. Kirk’s gaze rested with atypical intensity on Spock’s face, his own face lit up in a soft, thoroughly _loving_ smile. The whole scene looked private and intimate.

Uhura let her gaze drop to her ice cream again. These two!

All the flirting on the bridge, all the fleeting touches. She hadn’t thought anything of the rumors.

But now they’d somehow managed to make her watch!

Uhura felt her cheeks heat at this insight. However, besides embarrassed she also felt somewhat honored that they’d let her in on their secret.

She took a deep breath and then cleared her throat.

As on request, both Kirk and Spock looked at her and she glared at both of them with her best “I know _exactly_ what you’ve been doing” look. Then she watched in satisfied fascination as Kirk’s grin grew slightly sheepish and Spock’s ears slightly green.

They both looked at her as if waiting for getting scolded.

Uhura, though, only huffed an exasperated but still fond breath, got up and with a graceful wave of her hand left for the waterline.

**

*

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Star Trek or any of the characters. Just the stories are my own.


End file.
